Grandma's Hands
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: "Grandma's Hands clapped in church on Sunday morning, Grandma's Hands played a tambourine so well, Grandma's Hands used to ache sometimes and swell, Grandma's Hands picked me up each time I fell, If I get to Heaven, I'll look for Grandma's Hands" (oneshot)(Love You Universe)(COMPLETE)


_**I really love Bill Wither's**_ Grandma's Hands _ ** & if you listen to it throughout this whole story, you won't be disappointed. Also Cyborg's view on disowning in the black community is just something I've noticed but is up for debate & is complete opinion. If you feel different, let me know & give examples where I'm wrong.**_

 _ **I had a lot of fun writing Shirley & I hope you like her. I know **_Two Out of Three Ain't Bad _**is Meatloaf's song but I really just love jazz so that's why I said it.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **NJPNJPNJP**_

"Is everything alright?"

Cyborg looked up in surprise. "What?"

"Is everything alright?" Raven repeated in her dry voice.

"Yeah, sure. I guess."

"Your aura shows unease. It's been like that for a week or two."

Cyborg rubbed his head. "It's just… remember last month when we did all that talking for the baby?"

She put a bookmark in her book & rested the book on the workbench behind her. They were in the garage, doing "their" thing while the kids took their nap. "Yes."

He sighed & put his socket wrench down. "I've just been thinking."

She waited, knowing he was picking his words carefully.

"About my life from before? It's not like I want to see my dad or anything. But I do miss my grandmother."

"Where is she?"

"In a little town in North California. She moved there years ago."

She nodded. "Why don't you visit her?"

He shook his head quickly. "I couldn't do that. She… she hasn't seen me since… before."

"& you're worried she won't still love you."

"She's old school. Tech isn't exactly old school & _being_ tech surely isn't."

"You're her grandson. She's going to love you regardless."

"You obviously don't know black people. Besides whites, they're quick to disown you."

"Isn't that a bit… inclusive in being exclusive? I'm sure not all African Americans will disown their family members."

"Of course not all but… I'll show you a few movies. It's a common trope."

"You really think your grandmother will fall into that category?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "I'd rather she remember who I was instead of what I am."

She frowned. "You're not a what, Victor."

He raised his eyebrow. She was pulling out all the stops. "Thanks."

"I'm serious."

"Aren't you always?"

"Don't do that. Changeling does that whenever I strike a nerve."

"Do what?"

"Make a joke."

He frowned. "I'm sorry. I just don't know how to deal with it."

" _You will always be human first & foremost_. Gar taught me that. _It's not what you are but who you are_.  & who you are is pretty amazing."

He flushed. "Thanks, Rave."

"You're welcome."

He went back to tinkering in a much higher mood.

"Cyborg."

He looked up. "Yeah?"

"You should talk to Karen."

"About what?" He was honestly confused.

Her eyebrows creased. Boys! "About your grandmother. I'm sure she'll be able to get you to see you should visit."

"I'm sure she will. Which is why I don't want to tell her."

"Why not?" A bit of frustration crept into her voice.

"Because she'll convince me to go & what if I'm right?"

"What if you're wrong?"

"I'm rarely wrong."

"I assure you; you're more wrong than you think."

"Thanks for the ego pinning."

"Visit your grandmother."

"Why are you pushing this so hard?"

"I don't have grandparents. Gar doesn't have grandparents. Kori doesn't have grandparents. Dick doesn't have grandparents. You're the only one with a grandparent. You should take advantage of the situation."

He took a deep breath but didn't say anything.

"Shouldn't Cal learn more about his father?"

"He's not even a year old."

"But your grandmother will always be there for him."

He was waning & she knew it. "That'll be good for him."

"& I'm sure your grandmother would dote on him. She would like to meet Bumble Bee."

"She'd like her."

"Just think about it." She picked up her book & opened it.

He nodded & went back to work.

.

Cyborg knocked on Bumble Bee's door the next day after the first training period.

Her door slid open & she peeked out. "Hey."

"Hey." His face twitched into a semblance of a smile. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." She waved him in & moved so he could come inside.

He came in & sat in her desk chair.

She sat on her bed & cuddled Anita. "What's up?"

"Do you want to go on a trip with me?" He asked without preamble.

"A trip? Where?" She wondered at his strange mood.

"To Birch Cove."

"Birch Cove? What's that?"

"A small town up north."

"Why? What's up there?"

"My grandmother."

She blinked owlishly. "Your grandmother? Like your mom's mom?"

He nodded.

"& you want to see her?" She knew this was big.

"I want you to see her."

"Sure!" She sat up quickly. "I'd love to!"

"Don't you wanna think about it?" He was taken aback by her easy agreement.

"What's to think about? I'm meeting the woman who helped shape you into who you are."

He caught the "who". He smiled. "Alright. I was thinking we go this weekend. Less likely to have an alert & Cal will be on his weekend schedule. He'll love her."

She smiled giddily. "I can't wait!"

.

Nightwing blinked. "You're going where to do what?"

"Birch Cove to visit my grandmother." Cyborg repeated.

Nightwing wanted to handle this carefully. "Oh. Well, sure. That sounds like a good idea. We'll get along fine without you for two days. Have fun."

.

"Dude, this is so exciting!"

Cyborg smirked as he threw the bags in the back of the modified T-car. "I'm just visiting my grandmother."

"But you have a grandmother!" Changeling was still in awe. "How cool is that?!"

He chuckled. "She's cool."

"Will I meet her someday?"

"Uh… I don't know. We'll have to see how this visit goes."

"Why? You don't think she'll like Bee? Is it cuz she has wings?"

Cyborg burst out laughing. "Nah, man! I'll tell you later. We need to go."

"Well call us when you get there. Be safe!"

"Alright, man. Can you go get Bee & Cal for me?"

"Sure." Changeling got up from his motorcycle. He went to the lift & rode it up.

Cyborg shut the back door to the T-car & got in front. He fiddled with the radio station until he heard _Cryin_ by Aerosmith. He grinned  & bopped his head.

When the song ended, Bumble Bee came down with Calvin. She buckled him into his car seat & got in front. "I got some snacks. I don't know how long it'll take to get there."

"You got me beef jerky?" That wasn't what Cyborg meant to ask.

"Yes, I got you beef jerky." She put Calvin's diaper bag on the floor between her legs & buckled up.

"Booyah!"

She chuckled. "You're such a foodie!"

"Hmm… I don't know if I should be offended."

"It's the truth."

He shrugged. "Nah, I'm not offended."

"Okay, let's go! I'm ready!" She thrust her fists into the air.

He put the car into drive & drove normally out of the Tower's garage. He went down the bridge & exited out on the outskirts of Jump City. He pulled onto the first highway he came to & went north.

.

Cyborg pulled into the driveway of a modest one story home. He cut the engine. "Wake up, Bee."

She breathed deeply & shifted in her seat. "Are we here?"

"Yeah, we're here." He stared at the house.

"Okay. I'm up." She blinked a few times before keeping her eyes open. "Let's go."

They got out of the car & went to the back. Bumble Bee grabbed Calvin & the diaper bag while Cyborg grabbed the rest of the bags. They walked to the front door.

Cyborg set their bags at their feet & stopped her from ringing the doorbell. "Wait."

"For what?"

"I didn't exactly tell her we were coming." He admitted.

"What?!" She looked at him.

"I didn't know what to say!" He defended.

"When was the last time you spoke to her? You're just showing up out the blue like this on an old lady!"

"Christmas." He pouted.

She glared at him. "You haven't spoken to your grandmother in six months?!"

"We don't talk a lot. I can't really deal with it." He shrugged.

"Well, we have to get started some time…" She adjusted Calvin in her arms.

"Uh… another thing." He kept her from pressing the buzzer again.

"What'd you do?" She knew it was something.

"She hasn't exactly seen me… at all since the accident."

"At all?!"

"At all."

"Then she's going to be so happy to see you!"

"Are you serious? Not like this."

"Sparky-"

"I brought my holorings."

"I think she'll want to see how you really are."

"I don't want to take that chance." He brought his fists together & his appearance changed to that of his alias, Stone (which was just what he would have looked like it he was 100% human).

Bumble Bee's lips twitched in worry. She _was_ worried; about his self-esteem  & soul.

"Now I'm ready." He picked the bags back up.

She sighed before pressing the doorbell. "How do you even know if she's home?"

"She keeps to a schedule. Unless she's changed it up since Christmas."

"Christmas!" Calvin yelled.

"Yeah, little man. Christmas."

"Cookie?"

"You have any cookies for him?"

"No but I have some cereal puffs for him." Bumble Bee pressed the doorbell again.

"Sorry, Cal." Cyborg tickled Calvin under his chin.

Calvin giggled & the clouds turned a brighter white.

The door opened. "Hello? How may I help you?"

"Nana?" Cyborg took a deep breath.

The woman adjusted her glasses. She squinted up at the six foot five man in front of her then her eyes widened. "Victor?"

"Hi, Nana." His eyes roved over her short, plump figure. He had missed her dearly.

"Oh, Victor!" She enveloped him in a large hug.

He hugged her back, knowing she could feel the metal but hoping she would be so swept up in her emotions that she wouldn't connect the dots. "Missed you, Nana."

She pulled away from him before slapping him upside the head. "Where have you been for the last four years?!"

"Ow! Nana!" He clutched his head in pain.

"You have a lot of nerve not coming to see me! I've been worried sick about you! You never say that much during our chats & they're few & far between enough as it is!"

"But Nana,-!"

"I'm waiting, Victor Gregory Stone! You better have a good excuse!"

He sighed. "Can we talk about this inside?"

She pursed her lips before looking at Bumble Bee (who was honestly trying not to laugh) & Calvin. "& who is this?"

"This is my girlfriend, Karen. & our son, Calvin."

Her eyes widened & her mouth fell open. "Girlfriend & son? You have a girlfriend & son? Why haven't you told me that?!"

He moved before she could hit him again. "I didn't know how to tell you!"

"Boy, bring your family in here before I knock some sense into you!"

"Yes, ma'am!" He gestured for Bumble Bee to go ahead of him as his grandmother moved out of the way.

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am." Bumble Bee said politely as she went inside.

"It's nice to meet you, too sugar." She shut the door behind them. "Call me Nana."

"Thanks, _Nana_." Bumble Bee smiled.

"Come into the living room & I'll make us some tea."

"Before you do, let me formally introduce you." Cyborg said. "Shirley McCain meet Karen Beecher. Karen Beecher, Shirley McCain."

Bumble Bee held out a hand. "It's a pleasure."

"Lovely, dear." Shirley shook it. "Now go on & sit. I want to meet this baby as soon as possible."

Cyborg set their bags on the floor as Bumble Bee sat on the couch. He sat next to her. "This is going well."

"Except for you lying." Bumble Bee muttered.

He side-eyed her. "Let it go."

She stuck her nose in the air & readjusted Calvin on her lap. He was trying to get down & explore but she didn't want him to break anything.

"Here we go!" Shirley returned with a tray & set it on the coffee table. "Iced tea & gingersnaps."

"Did you make them, Nana?" Cyborg always loved her cookies.

"Of course I did, child. Nobody can touch Nana's cookies!"

He chuckled & reached for a cookie.

She slapped his hand. "Ladies first! Have you lost your manners? Or your mind?!"

"Ow! Sorry, Nana."

Bumble Bee got a cookie & gave it to Calvin. "Cookie, Cal."

"Cookie." He held it up proudly before biting into it. "Yummy!"

"Now can I get a cookie?" Cyborg pouted.

"She still hasn't gotten a cookie for herself & neither have I." Shirley reached for a cookie.

Cyborg sulked as Bumble Bee took a cookie. "Finally! I haven't had one of your cookies in almost five years!"

"Let's get these cookies before this fully grown baby has a heart-attack." Shirley advised.

"Yes, Nana." Bumble Bee took another cookie & put them both on a napkin. "You can go now, giant baby."

Cyborg pursed his lips before picking his choice of cookies. "So are you done teasing me?"

"Not just yet, bottle sucker." Shirley's brown eyes twinkled.

"You're getting mean, Nana."

"Oh you know I'm just teasing, Bugs." She waved a hand.

"Bugs?" Bumble Bee raised a brow.

"Bugs Bunny. He was always a little stinker." Shirley glowed with pride. "He was such a little thing for the longest time & had to get out of scrapes using his mind. Then one day, he grew like an oak tree. But he was still my wily Bugs."

"That's so cute!"

Cyborg blushed. "Nana!"

"Hush up, boy & be proud!" Shirley picked up a glass of tea & drank.

"So embarrassing!"

"I like it." Bumble Bee bumped his shoulder. "I've always liked Bugs Bunny the most. Right after Lola."

"Are you spunky, too?" Shirley asked.

"I think so. I've had to keep an edge being in a male dominated field. Even at home, there's a lot of guys."

"Now I dub thee… Lola."

Bumble Bee giggled. "Thanks, Nana."

"Now introduce me to this baby."

Bumble Bee looked down at Calvin, who'd taken both of her cookies & eaten them. "This is Calvin. We call him Cal & he's almost a year old. He likes cars, the color red & eating."

"Sounds like his father. He was always a champion eater."

"Nana!" Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"& he got into cars when he was little. He would always stop crying during a drive."

"Please stop."

"His favorite color was always blue though. You know what they say; _two outta three ain't bad_."

"Isn't that a jazz song?" Bumble Bee frowned.

"Yes, ma'am, it is." Shirley smiled. "It's my favorite genre. Right in front of Motown."

"I love Motown! I know I should say the Supremes is my favorite group but it has been & always will be the Temptations." Bumble Bee swore.

"That darn Diana was a shrill showboat!" Shirley rolled her eyes & sucked her teeth. "I could sing better than her!"

"That's true. Nana used to be a backup singer." Cyborg got over his embarrassment & sipped his tea.

"Really? My mom was a great singer & I wanted to be just like her." Bumble Bee smiled.

"What were her favorite songs to sing?" Shirley asked.

"She used to sing me Bessie Smith, Ella Fitzgerald, Ma Rainey, Etta James, Billie Holliday. I love jazz & the blues. My favorite song is _House of the Rising_ _Sun_."

"The Animals' version?" Shirley wrinkled her nose.

"No way. It's too fast. I like when people sing it nice & slow. No, my real favorite song is _Tonight, You Belong to Me_. I can even play it on the ukulele  & the piano."

"You play the piano? So do I. Did you know Bugs can play the drums?"

"Yeah. He's pretty good."

"Sometimes I call him Sammy."

"For Sammy Davis Jr.?"

"Yes, ma'am! It hurt my heart when he died."

"It was heartbreaking. He shouldn't have died. The world lost a major figure that day."

"That's what I'm saying!"

"We get it, Nana. Sammy dying broke your heart & you've never fully recovered." Cyborg broke in.

"Oh, my heart!" Shirley clutched her chest.

"Nana, ain't nothin wrong with you!"

"Sparky!" Bumble Bee hit his arm.

"She's just trying to guilt me for calling her out. She knows she's perfectly healthy!"

"You couldn't let me have that, could you?!" Shirley snapped as she dropped the act.

"You don't need it. Now do you want to hold Cal or not?"

Shirley did a 180. "Of course I do! Bring the little cherub here & tell me how this happened."

Bumble Bee set Calvin on his feet & let him wander over to Shirley. "It was love at first sight. He was six weeks old when we adopted him."

"Aww! He was just a little thing, huh?" Shirley picked him up & sat him in her lap. He picked up the glasses around her neck. She took them from him. "No, darling. These are Nana's."

"He & two other children were from an abused foster home & were dropped on our door step. We had to keep them because they had no room for them at the home & they didn't find foster homes for them until later that week & by that time, we were attached." Cyborg explained.

"You're still living with those friends of yours, right? What were your reactions to three kids on your stoop?" Shirley let Calvin touch her face.

"Wildly different. It took a couple of us a while to warm up to them but a few of us took to them like a duck to water."

"That's my boy."

"Sparky was not in that latter category." Bumble Bee smirked. "I had to convince him that he wanted to be a father."

"Not _convince_." Cyborg grumbled.

"Sparky?" Shirley asked.

"It's a nickname." Bumble Bee looked at Cyborg.

Who came up with a good lie. "It's because I'm into tech."

"Speaking of which, I have a new computer. I wanted to get on Facebook or twitter or something." Shirley said. "Will my genius grandson help me?"

"Sure, Nana." He was glad she bought it. "Just tell me what you want to join & I'll sign you up."

"No, I need your help setting up the _computer_. You know Nana isn't up on that newfangled technology. I still play 8-tracks in my car."

"Oh, Nana." Cyborg smirked.

"Don't you sass me! _If it ain't broke, don't fix it_. My 8-tracks work perfectly!"

"Nana, aren't you sick of listening to the same things over & over?"

"A little." She admitted.

"Then let me set you up with something while I'm here. You won't regret it." He promised.

"Okay. Now tell me more about how you got this chubby cheeked lady killer."

.

"This was a lovely dinner." Bumble Bee said as she stood. "Let me clean up."

"No, no." Shirley protested.

"It's the least I could do." She set Calvin in her chair, having fed him from her lap during the meal. "& the least Sparky could do is collect the dishes."

He heard that hint. He stood up & collected the soiled dishes, stacking them neatly. "You play with Cal, Nana & we'll knock out the dishes."

"We'll play in the living room." Shirley stood up & took Calvin's hand, effectively getting him out of the chair & establishing a bond. She led him from the dining room.

Cyborg took the dishes to the kitchen & set them in the sink before leaning against the fridge. He folded his arms & watched his girlfriend wash the china. "We're doing really well."

"Except for lying to her." She said quietly, not even turning from the bubbles.

He frowned. "Would you drop it? My way is working. What's so wrong with that?"

"Is this going to be our only visit to her?" She switched gears as she washed a fork.

"I- I- I don't know. I hope not."

"So we'll continue to come back & lie to her face in her own home?"

"Bee-"

"What about your twice a year phone call? Will it stay twice a year or are you going to call her more often & leave out important bits of your life?"

"It's not that simple-!"

"I get you're scared but Nana is a very shrewd woman who loves you very much. I don't understand why you don't have more faith in her." She set the last dish in the rack & walked out.

He sighed. Maybe she was right?

.

"Do you have to go?" Shirley pouted.

"We have a drive ahead of us." Cyborg shrugged.

"Alright. I have a basket for you in the kitchen. Why won't you grab it, Lola? I packed all the cookies we baked last night & this morning."

"Yummy!" Bumble Bee said to Calvin as she tickled him. "Let's go get the basket, Cal."

The two walked to the kitchen.

Shirley turned to Cyborg. "She's mad at you."

Cyborg started. "What?"

"She's mad at you. Why?" She crossed her arms.

"Nana,-"

"Don't you dare lie to me, Victor."

He sighed. "She thinks I should tell you something. I don't think I should."

"What is it? Is it bad?"

"It could be." He hedged.

"You aren't getting into trouble in Jump, are you? I know it's a lot of strange goings-on down there."

"Define trouble."

She slapped him upside the head. "I know you aren't a criminal! I didn't raise my daughter to raise her son to be a criminal!"

"Ow! Nana, I'm not a criminal!"

"Ooh, boy, you better not be! I'll knock you into the middle of next week!"

"I'm not! I swear!"

"Then what's the problem?!" She refolded her arms.

He sighed before a sly look crawled over his face. "Have you heard of the Titans?"

"As in Greek mythology? Yes, I have."

"No. As in the Teen Titans."

"Those kids that save Jump City every day?"

"Yeah."

"What about them?"

"What do you think about them?"

"I haven't met any nor have I met anyone who has. I don't keep up with the news. You know it depresses me. I don't know enough to form an opinion either way. Why?"

He cleared his throat. "I'm a Titan."

Her mouth fell open. "Not my baby! No uh! No way!"

He knew it. "Nana!"

"You could get hurt! I heard most of them have those superpowers. How can you compare with that & survive?!"

"My leader is human. Nightwing. He's the best leader & he excels at whatever he does."

"That Batman's son? That man is a psycho!"

Cyborg's lips twitched. "Nana, I-"

"That poor boy was brought up by that maniac! No wonder he fights crime! Why couldn't he just become a cop?!"

Cyborg blinked. "I don't think that's ever occurred to Nightwing."

"Well if he'd had better parents, he would have. But that's not the point. I don't want you hurt. What does Karen think of all this? She must be worried sick!"

He blinked again in pure astonishment. "She's never said anything."

"She probably didn't want to deal with you refusing to quit but I'm Nana & you're going to quit!"

"Nana, I'm not going to quit. I love my job & I'm good at it. I help people."

"What about your son? What are you going to do if something happens to you & he has to grow up without a father? You more than anyone should know how it feels to be an orphan."

"My father is still alive…" He squinted at her as if wondering where she came from.

"Mores the pity." She muttered.

"Nana, Lola & I have had this talk. People die every day. From all kinds of things. We can't just stay in the house for the rest of our lives because we're too scared. Life is too short & honestly for the living. We choose to live."

She glared at him. "Who told you to be wise?!"

He chuckled. "Nana."

She frowned. "I'm still going to be worried about you. I wish you had some protection. Like armor or something."

"I- I do." He took a deep breath before touching his fists together, deactivating the holorings. "This is what I really look like."

Shirley's mouth fell open & her eyes widened. "Victor!"

"I go by Cyborg." He didn't like the quiet way she said his name. Like she was calling for her savior to protect her from him.

It was silent for nearly a full minute before she reached out to touch his face. The metal side. "How?"

"The accident. Dad was able to save my life by… doing this."

Tears sprang to her eyes & he felt horrible. A tear slipped down her cheek. "Does it hurt?"

No one had ever asked him that before. "Not anymore."

She blinked slowly then took a deep breath. "At least I'll worry about you less."

Cyborg blinked. _What?!_ "Huh?!"

"I'm assuming you can't feel too much with all this metal. I don't have to worry about broken limbs & concussions."

"My limbs are removable & I can still get concussions. Most of my head is still human. & I have pressure plates in certain places so more or less, I can feel."

"Why haven't you told me?" She went between touching his metal parts & his smooth skin.

"I didn't want you to hate me, to look at me like I was a monster."

"I would never!" She slapped him upside the head again. Still on the human side.

"Ow! You did look at me funny!"

"I was surprised but you're still my Bugs & that will never change, I don't care what you do! You could be a bank robber & after I got done knockin some sense into you, I'd have a place for you to stash your loot."

He smiled. "Thanks, Nana."

"It's my job, Sammy." She hugged him.

Bumble Bee came from the fringe of the room, where she'd been shamelessly eavesdropping. "Would you like to come to Cal's first birthday party?"

Shirley turned around. "I would love to! Does this mean I'll see you more & can look forward to more calls?"

"Def." Cyborg grinned. "I hate to dump all this on you & run but we really need to go."

"Okay." They all moved outside & to the car, where Cyborg put all of the luggage in the car & Bumble Bee gave Calvin to Shirley.

"Say "Bye, Nana"."

"Bye, Nana." Calvin hugged the old woman.

"Aww! Bye, sugar plum!" Shirley hugged him fiercely.

Bumble Bee put him in his car seat. "I'm really glad we got to come see you. Cal's birthday is at the beginning of next month."

"I'll come get you." Cyborg promised.

"You better not forget about me!" Shirley warned.

"I couldn't forget you if I tried."

Bumble Bee hugged her. "Who would want to forget you? You're amazing!"

"Yes, I am." Shirley smiled as the younger woman let her go. "You better call me when you get home so I know you got there safely."

"Yes, ma'am." Bumble Bee got in the car & buckled up.

Cyborg hugged his grandmother. "I love you, Nana."

"& I you, my little potato dumpling. I you." She caressed his cheek before letting him go. "Now get on. I don't want you blaming me for traffic."

He grinned. "Never that, Nana." He climbed in the car & buckled up before turning the car on & pulling off. He blew the horn as she waved them off before going back in the house.

.

"How'd it go?!" Changeling shouted as soon as Cyborg & Bumble Bee walked into the common room.

Raven squeezed his hand. "They just stepped foot in the building; give them a minute."

Changeling stuck his bottom lip out. "Fine. I'll be patient."

Cyborg smirked. "It was just a visit to my grandmother's."

"So nothing interesting happened?" Changeling pouted for real at that.

"She baked cookies."

Three heads turned at that & they were all male. "What kind of cookies?"

"Do you care?"

"Not really." Kid Flash shrugged.

"Fat!" Jinx rolled her eyes.

"Here." Cyborg took the basket into the kitchen as Bumble Bee went to sit down. "I'll give you one of each & you can decide which is better."

"Dude, I love your grandmother already!" Changeling even beat Kid Flash to the kitchen counter.

"Is there any oatmeal raisin?" Nightwing tried to pretend they weren't his favorite cookie.

Cyborg laughed. "You'll all be happy."

.

Raven came down to the garage with her newest book & sat upon her normal seat at the workbench. She opened her book & turned the music from the radio down. Then she started reading.

It took her exactly two minutes to lower her book. She eyed Cyborg, who was whistling along with the rock song playing. His aura was alight with bubblegum pink & bursts of baby blue. It created the most stunning shade of lavender.

"You're happy."

He looked up at her. "I'm okay."

"The trip went exceedingly well. I was right; you were wrong."

He smirked. "Shocker, you were right."

"What is your next step?"

"We invited her to Cal's birthday."

"Gar will love that. So will Kori."

"So will Cal & Bee. They really took to her. But that's not so bad. I think she has something in common with the whole team."

"I'm happy you got what you deserve."

"Thanks, Rave. I wouldn't have done it without you."

"I'm amazing." She said with a straight face before going back to her book.

"Yes, you are." He went back to working on the T-car. "Yes, you are."


End file.
